


Stop, Drop, Drag Me Into Place

by FrostyReports



Category: Bandom
Genre: It isn't that bad, Murder Fantasies, Nor is it graphic, Part of the murderer Mikey AU, this is actually really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyReports/pseuds/FrostyReports
Summary: And lock the fire escapesI'll break your pretty face.





	Stop, Drop, Drag Me Into Place

It's 3 am and there are only two light sources outside. The moon, and the streetlights. The streetlights are a dim yellow color, obviously breaking. They flicker on and off. The moon is a comfort, hanging in the sky, a promise to keep you safe. Therefore, walking should be unsafe. But people have learned not to mess with Mikey. He's also going to Gabe's house. People have learned not to mess with Gabe.

Mikey climbs up the wooden stairs, which creak slightly, and he winces. The night is far too silent for this. Once he gets to the door, he knocks. The paint is chipped, it's white, just like the rest of the house.

Gabe opens up, in a few minutes, and tee inside of his house is.. different. It's a warm red and orange, there's a fire going, and it's warm. Gabe is wearing a soft-blue shirt and darker blue pants, with a cup of coffee in his hands. His tired expression brightens up, and Mikey has to actually stop himself from calling him cute. He has to keep a cold composure.

He's let in, with minimal talking, and Gabe gets him some coffee. They sit down together and Mikey sips softly, enjoying the heat. He didn't wear a jacket outside, maybe to toughen himself up? It was a second, before they were both spilling.

"I fell in love with Frank. I don't want to- Gerard would be horribly sad. I have thoughts. What if Frank cheats on Gerard with me? I would love it, but Gerard wouldn't."

"Ah, don't worry. I fell for Brendon. I have thoughts too. What if Ryan cheats on Brendon and he goes to me?" There was a minute of silence.

"I fell for somebody else."

They both laughed, They said it at the same time.

"Alright, same time. Ready?" Mikey nodded, Gabe counted.

"You!" "You!" There was silence, and then.

"Tomorrow, lets go for coffee. We can talk about our genocidal thoughts. You outta get home, now. Gee will get worried."

Mikey came home and went straight to bed, after being fussed by Gerard. But he was much happier, so Gerard didn't push too much.

That night, Mikey stopped smiling. He had a pink blush on him. As he laid awake, he whispered into the night air. 

"Fuck, he's gonna be the death of me."

**Author's Note:**

> Song title from Choke by I Don't Know How But They Found Me  
> ""What if Frank cheats on Gerard with me?"" ;)  
> ""What if Ryan cheats on Brendon and he goes to me?"" ;)


End file.
